


A Troll and a Kitty Cat

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [25]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moominmama finds a cute cat on her way to get some cherries for breakfast, but a series of events lead to some shocking news.





	A Troll and a Kitty Cat

Moominmama walked happily by the valley, carrying a basket ready to collect cherries until she felt that she was to trip over something.

“Oof! Oh my goodness!” She stopped herself before falling and looked down, finding a surprise.

In front of her paws, she saw a tiny brown kitten. The creature looked at her with fixated eyes, then, the little one stood up in two legs, letting his front paws over Moominmama's lap.

“Aww, what a cute little thing... you're hungry?” She said as she got a cherry out of the basket, leaving it on the ground.

The little feline went back to the ground and ate the cherry slowly.

Moominmama smiled tenderly, but it was already the time to come back home. As she was walking to her home, the kitten started following her.

When she opened the door of her home, Moominmama announced her arrive.

“I'm back!”

Moomin was reading a book sitting in the living room's couch and when he saw her, he asked:

“Why is that cat following you?”

“Oh? Uh...” She looked down to look at it. "A little kitten that I found in my way... he seemed to be hungry, now it seems that he likes me...” She smiled.

Moomin approached it and the kitten did the same, it seemed to be captivated by the troll. The boy smiled and gave him a pet.

“Huh.” He smiled. “You remind me a lot to a friend. Snufkin... Hey! I should call you Snuffy! That's if mama lets you stay! Right Mama?” Moomin said looking at her.

Moominmama smiled and nodded.

“Fine, but you would take care of him.”

“Yes!”

Now everywhere Moomin walked in, the kitten was following him. Snorkmaiden just called him for something and the little cat was practically between his legs.

“Hi Moo- AWW!” Snorkmaiden's heart melted when seeing the kitten. “Where did you get that cat?”

“My new pet!”  
“What's his name?”

“Snuffy, for some reason it reminded me of Snufkin.”

“Yeah...” Snorkmaiden said. “He gives me those vibes too...” She said getting a bow out of her basket, in between them one green. “This one is perfect for him.”

Snorkmaiden bent down and tied the green bow around Snuffy's neck.

“He looks so cute!” She smiled when seeing his look.

“Definitely, very charming!”

Snuffy put his paws up over Moomin's legs as if he wanted something.

“What is it?” He asked worriedly.

“What if he wants to play?” Answered Snorkmaiden, getting another bow out of the basket, shaking it in front of the cat.

The little cat got hypnotized and tried to catch it with his cute brown paws.

“Aww! Let me try!” Moomin exclaimed.

Snorkmaiden gave him the bow and Moomin started to do the same thing. The cat kept wanting to catch it. Moomin and Snuffy played for the rest of the afternoon, running around the valley until the sun rose.

It was already time for sleep, Moomin was making his bed getting ready to sleep.

“Ahh...” He laid down closing his eyes, sighing relaxed.

Moomin felt like something climbed over him, and when he opened his eyes, it was the kitten!

“What is it Snuffy?” He asked. “You want to sleep with me?”

Moomin held him and laid it down next to him, giving the little creature a kiss.

“Goodnight, Snuffy!”

The kiss made the cat transform into a beautiful mumrik.

When Moomin felt the heaviness and opened his eyes and screamed:  
“SNUFKIN!?”


End file.
